


Visions

by AsagiStilinski



Series: YOI Spooky Week 2019 [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lonely Victor Nikiforov, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Past Lives, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Psychic Abilities, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Visions, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: When Viktor sleeps, he sees things that aren't real, that feel real, and that he speculates, maybe, oncewererealIt started when he was a child, and most of those dreams he never quite rememberedHe would dream of the fantasticalHe would dream of the horrifyingHe would dream of love and fairytales and of death and night terrorsAnd there's one dream in particular that he clings to harder than any of the others
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI Spooky Week 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530083
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Spooky Week 2019





	Visions

**Author's Note:**

> Day five part two "Canon compliant"
> 
> Originally I was going to do something different for this theme, but then I saw THIS https://yoifantasyzine.tumblr.com/post/182180343293/saniika-thing-i-did-for-fantasyzine-back-then and I couldn't help myself

When Viktor sleeps, he sees things that aren't real, that feel real, and that he speculates, maybe, once _were_ real

It started when he was a child, and most of those dreams he never quite remembered

He would dream of the fantastical

He would dream of the horrifying

He would dream of love and fairytales and of death and night terrors

Steadily, throughout his life, his dreams became more and more vivid, and he remembered them more and more easily upon his waking

He dreamed of swing music and flapper dresses and dancing with a girl who had the most soulfull brown eyes, who used to run her fingers through Viktor's- Vivian's- long red hair and gave her violets whenever they met

He dreamed of stethoscopes and white coats and a doctor who wore glasses almost as big as his face and spoke quietly but charmingly and always smiled as if he was speaking directly to someone's soul

He dreamed of riding horseback on a battlefeild with a katana at his side, glancing over and locking eyes with his "brother" in arms as they went to defend their country, except no man should love a "brother" the way Viktor loved that man

He dreamed of running through the halls of a cathedral late at night, clutching his cross to his chest and breathing out prayers and hail marys as he felt an intense darkness trying to swallow him up and... he was _alone_ until the moment when he wasn't alone, and he made freinds with the darkness, and the darkness, with eyes like moonlight and more of a _warmth_ than a _heat_ to it's presence, took him away from the loneliness

He dreamed of flower feilds and waterfalls and looking up at the sky to see dragons above their heads, of rolling onto his side and smiling as someone- he couldn't tell their gender ,they were feminine, but also masculine, androgynous to their core- threaded flowers through Viktor's hair, and faery wings fluttered against their backs

He dreamed of spending quiet nights in a library, pouring over books in an attempt to hunt down a killer, wile his favorite librarian offered him coffee and pet theories

He dreamed of Egyptian heat and kisses woven with turquoise and gold, he dreamed of walking the cobblestone streets of London in the rain with his wife by his side, he dreamed of fire eating him alive and burning through his flesh as he screamed to the gods above to please, _please_, let him die alone, so that _he_ wouldn't have to die too as the screams of "Witchcraft!" and "Heretic!" and "Satanist!" rang through the town square around him, and of playing a game of chess high in a castle tower with the most trusted hand-maiden to the queen, exchanging secret kisses that tasted of cherries between moves and praying for one more night without a marriage, one more night where the queen could have her one true love

He dreamed of so many worlds that sometimes he woke up dizzy from it

But his favorite, his absolute _favorite_, was the one he couldn't define at all

Viktor never really knew the context of his favorite world, he couldn't tell anyone anything about it if they asked, no matter how hard he tried to put it into words, there just... weren't any strong enough to accurately describe it

He could only wistfully attempt to describe how it felt, what it looked like, and who was there

He would wake on a cool summer night, eyes adjusted to the darkness around him, in the world's most comfortable bed

The sheets were soft and the pillows were softer and a canopy was draped above them, and Viktor couldn't see what color anything was due to the darkness, everything was tinted blue, but that was ok, he doubted it mattered

He wore loose fitting sleeping clothes, older world but he didn't know from what time period, and he couldn't tell if they were those of a peasant or a king

His hair was long, it draped around him like fresh snowfall draped on tree branches

And there was someone who always slept behind him, with one arm around Viktor's waist, holding him close

Viktor could feel the person's steady breathing, the rise and fall of their chest- _his_ chest, Viktor would venture to guess- and the soft little puffs of warm air against his bare shoulder

His legs laid behind Viktor, pressed against him in perfect form, spooning him, with one arm around Viktor's waist and the other under his pillow

In these dreams, as Viktor got older and lucid dreaming became more accessible to him, he would try to find out more about this world, about this person, about _his_ person

But it never went very far

Whenever Viktor would try to turn over and see the face of the person holding him, Viktor would wake up

Everytime he moved too much or spoke or tried to wake the person sleeping behind him, he would wake up

The key to staying asleep and enjoying that world for everything it had to offer was merely to relax and do nothing

It was an odd sort of irony

Viktor Nikiforov, who always had to do _something_, who had to spend every moment of his life working himself to the bone to acheive even a shred of happiness or recognition or to do what he was "supposed" to do, and yet his happiest moments, the only way to _keep_ those happy moments, was to do nothing at all

And so Viktor enjoyed himself

He fluttered in and out of awareness, he let himself soak up the feeling of softness around him, the security of not having an alarm clock in front of him, counting down the minutes to when he would need to wake up, the sweet, indescribable bliss of just laying still and knowing by the grip around his waist and legs against his legs and the breath against his neck that he was loved

Someone loved him

Someone loved him so much that even in their sleep they held him like a precious treasure

Maybe it wasn't real

Maybe he was fooling himself and in reality, when morning light came to the couple in the canopy bed, they woke despising eachother, they woke bitter and angry and resentfull, the result of a political marriage absent of love or joy or humanity

Maybe

But Viktor doubted that

He found out by the sixth or seventh time of entering that dream lucidly that he could do _one_ thing without waking

The stranger's hand lay right before him, inches away from his own, limp against Viktor's belly, and if Viktor reached down to trace his fingers against it, nothing happened

It was the one freedom he was allowed in that dream world apparently, the one way that he could get to know the person who held him all night, and who, Viktor was convinced, loved him

The stranger's skin was inexplicably soft, and after a little bit of traveling, Viktor found a small metal band to be worn around the stranger's ring finger

A band that matched his own....

_They were **married**_

(To eachother, he hoped)

He spent all night sometimes drawing little patterns and tracing non-defined shapes against his partner's hand, and every now and then, his partner would even react

He'd shift a little in his sleep, his fingers might twitch a little or even wrap around Viktor's to hold hands

Every once in a wile he would hug Viktor a little tighter or murmur something in his sleep that Viktor couldn't make out as distinguishable words but Viktor liked hearing them anyway

He couldn't put anything about that universe- about his favorite of them all- into words, but that never stopped him from trying

He started to play alot more with the themes of devotion, separation, longing, loneliness...

He wasn't sure what part of him was feeling so lonely

Was it really him? Or was it the him from the dream? Or... maybe it was both?

Maybe, somehow, it was the Viktor from that dream influencing the Viktor who kept waking up on how to live his best life...?

He didn't know, he didn't care, all he knew was that the longer he lived, the more intensely he longed for that life, for that man, for the indescribable happiness and contentment that he felt in that dream

When Viktor met Yuri, it felt like coming home

It felt like finding a peice of himself that had been missing for centuries and was finally back with him again

He found himself staring at his soulmate and thinking to himself, _"Oh, it's you, it's been you, it's going to be you, it's always you,"_

Twenty-seven years suddenly felt like twenty-seven hundred because the releif he felt from that realization was so strong that it changed Viktor's life

It gave him the courage to leave what he had been too afraid to leave before, it gave him the desire to pursue something more, and it gave him the hope that he had been lacking for so long that there could be something good in his future

Over the next two years, Viktor realized more and more with each passing moment that Yuri, truly, was the one he had dreamed of all these years

Yuri's kisses tasted like cherries, and his eyes were the most beautifully soulfull things he had ever seen, and he carried with him a warmth that wasn't quite the same thing as heat

He had a strange fondness for violets and old books and walks in the rain

And Viktor had never been much of a religious man but he swore that Yuri was the answer to a prayer that he had made in another life

He was the man Viktor had been dreaming of since the day he was born

And Viktor woke every morning from his dreams- more and more dreams, always dreams, they were always there like a shadow wrapped around his mind- and for the first time in his life he didn't wake up _lonely_

He was as happy in the waking world as he sometimes was in his dreams

But he still longed to know more of that blue world with the canopy bed and the man who held him close

He wished to know what kind of life had lead to feeling _that_ strongly loved

Because Viktor felt loved, don't get him wrong, ofcourse he did, but there was something about that moment in time that was a peak, a pentultimate of how loved a person could feel

He wondered....

And then one night, on Halloween, their second year together, they found themselves in Canada during Halloween

After Viktor won gold at Skate Canada, JJ invited them to stay an extra day and attend a Halloween party he was hosting

Neither of them had been exactly _thrilled_ at the idea, but they could use the chance to blow off steam and Phichit and Chris, who had also been assigned to Skate Canada and were in town for it, had insisted and won them over

So they had bought matching masquerade costumes and gone to the party, staying a little later than either had planned and not getting back to the hotel until almost one in the morning

They were both so exhausted from the party and the competition the last two days before that they had barely gotten their costumes off before crashing

Masks and jackets and pants hit the floor of the hotel room and left them both in only the cheap, loosely fitting peasant tops and the equally loose bloomer-esque under pants that their costumes had come with

Viktor marveled distantly as he swept his long hair to the side- the long hair he had decided to grow out again after discovering how much Yuri admired it and deciding on a change of pace for his image to suit the new period in his life- at how poorly constructed Halloween costumes were for the considerable expense

He had splurged on one of the more expensive and well made sets, wich wasn't saying much considering the fit issues, but atleast the fabric was nice quality, unlike most

Yuri had crashed without even bothering to remove his glasses, much to Viktor's amusement

He took his husband's glasses off for him and set them on the nightstand, then crawled into bed next to Yuri, wrapped his arms around him, and fell asleep

When Viktor woke a few hours later, he was in his favorite dream again

The darkness of the night cast a blue shade against everything in the room- what little of it he could see anyway- and he leaned back to indulge happily in the sensation of breath against the back of his neck and a chest rising and falling against his back

He found himself smiling peacefully as he began stroking his lover's hand, his fingers tracing the shimmering ring over his husband's hand before lifting it to his lips to kiss

It was kind of astounding, how much his wedding ring meant to him in this life and how much it meant to him in the life he currently lived, it was amazing

He laid perfectly still as he did every night that he dreamed of this, but there was something about tonight that was... different somehow

Something felt stranger than usual, and he found himself, for the first time in years, attempting to turn his head and see who was behind him

He expected to wake up immediately, but.... it didn't happen

Thrilled and surprised, he began to shift, carefully, moving in his lovers arms and feeling his breath catch in his throat

Yuri's face.....

It was so odd, the way these dreams worked

No matter how different Yuri looked- and he did always look different in some aspect or another- Viktor could always recognize him

It was like a cell memory, he could just _tell_ by the feeling in his bones when he stared at his beloved's face that it was him

It was always him, it would always _be_ him, in this lifetime and every previous and every one to come, it would always be Yuri

But this time...

This time Yuri actually _looked_ like Yuri....

He moved his hand up, gently tracing his fingers over Yuri's cheek and smiling softly as he leaned down to press a kiss to his lips

And he felt it, he felt the kiss, warm and chaste, and it wasn't in that same wispy, almost-there but still dreamlike way that he usually felt affection in these dreams

No, this time it felt completely and utterly _real_

He marveled at that for a moment, before sitting up and looking over the side of the bed, feeling his heart seeming to clench in his chest as he looked down at the floor

Jackets and pants and.... _masquerade masks_......

A chill of realization passed through him and he carefully got out of bed, avoiding disturbing his husband as he pressed his hand to the nearest wall to help guide him through the dark, to the door, and when he arrived and traced his fingers along the handle...

He realized it wasn't some old castle door at all, but rather, a hotel room door....

It was only then that Viktor remembered being so amused when he saw the canopy bed upon checking in

The realization swept through him with a laugh, quiet and amazed and.... beyond joyfull and fond, one hand pressing over his chest and the other over his mouth

All this time, all these years, all his _life_... what he had loved most, the dream that he had adored more than any other wasn't some distant past life

It was his _future_

The dream hadn't been a memory, it had been a _prophecy_...

With that realization in mind, he swallowed down joyfull tears before crawling back into bed and wrapping his arms around his husband, who only snuggled against his chest closer

He stroked his fingers through Yuri's hair, his wedding ring glinting in the moonlight as Viktor bean to doze back into the familiar sensation of twilight sleep

He had never felt as loved as he did in these moments, and he supposed that made perfect sense

Because every day, every _moment_ he spent with Yuri, he felt move love than he could ever remember feeling in any other lifetime


End file.
